


Wooing Sonja the Hardened

by StrandsofNehn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Widowed Character, adventures of courting a skyrim widow, doubts, single mother character, they have a story worth telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandsofNehn/pseuds/StrandsofNehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters from The Dragonborn to his love, never sent and unsigned. Brought to light by his step-daughter after his passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing Sonja the Hardened

Sonja,

Today I meant to find you a ring, I know it is a custom to show ones intent but I found it a task I was under-qualified to complete. How can a mere golden band mean so much? But it does, if it did not, I suppose I wouldn’t have encountered such difficulty. Perhaps I will try again tomorrow, and bring along dear Elina. Surely between the two of us we will be able to find something.

 

Sonja, 

It is quite and entirely possible that taking Elina with me to find your ring was a foolish notion. Not only did I not acquire a ring but now I have spent more gold than I care to admit to the mother of my most dear friend on the most useless items in all of the known world. I am not sure when it occurred but I am something akin drying wax in Elina’s petite hands. We returned from the market with an amount of food fit to feed half the town, but only chocolate enough to last the walk home, oddly, and... it also may be possible the new crown she adorns around the hold is adorned with a real gemstone in it, not one of glass like I had said when you first asked. I am sorry for that mistruth, I did not wish to alarm you or have Elina privy to such information. She already thinks she is queen of the hold, she does not need to know I do as well. Well, that is assuming she doesn’t know already. I highly doubt that, she’s very intelligent- that paired with that smile of hers I should think the events of today leave you unsurprised. 

Sonja, 

I am rather disheartened. It has been three weeks since I had started this hunt of a band fit enough to grace your hand and I remain unsuccessful. 

(The following letter is slightly crumpled, ink smeared in places and drops of it in others, all in all it looks rushed and uncouth.)

Sonja,

i have had a few drinks at the tavern and everything seems so clear! A fine lad by the name of... Collin? Camren? It matters not what matters is that nothing does! ha-ha! Such a revelation! This ring business has had me all up in a mood and truly, I needn’t be. It’ll all work itself out in the end! erm...  
right?

Sonja, 

Reading through my last ahem, letter, if it could even be called such I feel I should apologize to you. I was... not myself. Tis good none of these letters are to ever be sent. 

Sonja,  
I met that Clark fellow again today, this time we were both sober, thankfully. I like the lad, I say lad, he truly is not more than five, ten years younger than I and by the look in his eyes he’s seen more than most. Still, we got on swimmingly and it seems that he is a much wiser man sober than inebriated- as most men are. We spoke of you and Elina, a woman of Clark’s acquaintance whose name I do not know, we spoke of love and bands and children. My father would have called me a milk-drinker, a slack jawed fool for conversing of these things to anyone, a no-good female for speaking so plainly about it to another man. I thank whatever gods there may be that you will never meet him. I do not share my fathers views, it benefited myself I believe, and maybe Clark as well, to know that there is someone else going through the same, seemingly small but colossal things like wondering how to offer himself as husband to the woman he loves. 

Sonja,

I found your ring today. And as I know I should be rejoicing, racing to make preparations to ask of you something that has burned my heart for months, the only thing I feel is apprehension. How do I ask of you, love of mine, to openly bond yourself to a man that you may lose? How do I ask of you to be mine knowing that I daily go to fight and die if the situation demands it? How can I be so selfish? How can I ask that you open yourself to the possibility of losing yet another husband to war? I do not know if I have the selfishness I desire to ask you.

 

Sonja,

The band I carry for you (for it could never be for anyone else) has been burning the pocket it sits in for three weeks now. I am at a loss of what to do. You seem to notice it now; clever as you are I should have known better than to keep anything from you. But a fool I remain as you stay watchful.

Sonja,

If it weren’t for the question, the promise it represents, I think you would like the band. It is delicate but strong not made from soft gold or silver but glittering moonstone with a white pearl seated at it’s crest. It is unique, beautiful and elegant.  
Rather like you.


End file.
